D.R.E.A.M.
'D'igital * 'R'eality * 'E'ntertainment * 'A'ccess * 'M'odule The D.R.E.A.M. is truly what dreams are made of, quite literally. It uses and manipulates ones brainwaves during the sleep to "upload" ones mind into different virtual worlds. These can be simple like the new version of Second Life. Or entirely fantastic, Sciencefiction or maybe even a detailed minecraft. Since in a way all the brains of the users become the servers and network, and the human mind can imagine the greatest things, there is hardly a limit set. One feels just like one feels in their normal dreams, which means there can be pain etc but never enough to be truly dangerous.. at least officially. The Device The device looks like a headset with an small box like structure covering the eyes. It needs to be connected to the internet, and needs to be charged while one is awake. The Avatar The Avatar is created from the mental image a person has of themselves, which can change over the time. So while one has not total control over how one looks in any of the games, it still gives people the chance to be truly themselves. In games where classes with different features exist, those features are used to morph ones main avatar into the chosen one. Games The biggest games are online, there are a few single player games, but the brain can not really accept to be forced into the linear system of a single player game. Eonia Eonia is the typical Fantasy Game. One creates a chooses in the beginning, creates an avatar, then starts to quest, meets new people, makes new friends and so on and so on. After the End Similar to Fallout, a post apocalyptic world where everyone fights for survival, it's much grittier and more adult oriented than Eonia. Star-Crossed For the Sci Fi fans, one can explore new planets, hire on a ship, later buy ones own, again make quests etc. Next Life Next Life is pretty much Second Life just in much, much better. Even classes etc are held in this world, allowing people to study even while they sleep, or to go partying etc. Jobs The D.R.E.A.M. created many new jobs, and not only for IT specialists and programmers. But most NPCs, and some bosses in the games are actually played by real existing humans. Some say that even those in a coma can enter and be used for the games. Side effects Like all amazing things, so has the D.R.E.A.M. it's side effects. * If used too often the brain might stop being able to sleep without it anymore. * There is a possibility of sleep paralysis. * One can get entirely addicted. * One might not get enough rem sleep anymore * And there are even rumors of people dying in their sleep, while using the D.R.E.A.M. There are protections against that, for example the device usually turns off after around three hours, which still feels like much, much more for the player (like dreams that feel like hours actually happen in seconds), but it is rather easy to turn that off. Category:Concept Category:D.R.E.A.M.